comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Cosplayers do Gaga
Weird things happen at Comic Con. From cosplaying to protesting to Lady Gaga? Apparently so. It turns out at this year's Comic Con, a group of cosplayers decided to perform a rendition of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." 107 different cosplayers played a role in this video and the cast is listed as follows. Cast Catwoman & Supergirl CC.jpg|Catwoman & Supergirl (DC Comics) The 11th Doctor.png|The Eleventh Doctor (Dr. Who) Captain Amherica.png|"Captain Am-her-ica" (Marvel Comics) Quailman CC.png|Quailman (Doug) Slave Leias CC.png|Slave Leias (Star Wars) Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Unknown 1 CC.png|Unknown Dr. Zira CC.png|Dr. Zira (Planet of the Apes) - as played by Jessica Rotich Garou.png|Garou (Site) Chewbacca CC.png|Chewbacca (Star Wars) Unknown 2 CC.png|Unknown Harley Quinn CC.png|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Han Solo Carb.png|Han Solo in Carbonite (Star Wars) Sora CC.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Belle CC.png|Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Hellgirl CC.png|"Hellgirl" (Dark Horse Comics) Toadstool CC.png|Toadstool (Super Mario Bros.) Anole CC.png|Anole (Marvel Comics) - as played by Grawold Eloa CC.png|Eloa (Knightingail) - as played by Jessica Nigri Catwoman CC.png|Catwoman (DC Comics) Sweet Pea CC.png|Sweet﻿ Pea, Blondie and Rocket (Sucker Punch) Tinkerbell CC.png|Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) - as played by One Black Balloon Ariel CC.png|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) & Cinderella Aladdin CC.png|Aladdin, Flynn Rider & Rapunzel (Tangled), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Pacers Girls.png|The Pacers Girls (including Mindy Robinson) She Hulk CC.png|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Power Girl CC.png|Power Girl (DC Comics) - as played by Lindsley Casey Princess Peach CC.png|Princess Peach, Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) Fake Stan Lee.png|"Fake Stan Lee" - Official Site Centaur.png|Centaur Jessica Rabbitt CC.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Superman CC.png|Superman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman CC.png|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Ryu CC.png|Ryu & Ken (Street Fighter) Power Girl CC.png|Power Girl (Same as #27) The Joker CC.png|The Joker (DC Comics) - as played by Trey Barkley Kenny Powers CC.png|Kenny Powers (Eastbound & Down) - as played by 'DickeyCapri' Tobias Funke CC.png|Tobias Funke (Arrested Development) Ursula CC.png|Ursula (The Little Mermaid) - as played by Nicole Roberts Nicole Roberts Censored Dude.png|"Censored Dude" Naked Superman.png|"Naked Superman" aka Greg Potocky - Official Site Captain America CC.png|Captain America (Marvel Comics) Jack Sparrow CC.png|Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Chun-Li.png|Chun Li (Street Fighter) Plastic Man CC.png|Plastic Man (DC Comics) - as played by 'CatinaDan' Princess Leia CC.png|Princess Leia (Star Wars) Eloa CC.png|Eloa (Same as #19) - as played by Jessica Nigri Magneto CC.png|Magneto & Mystique (Marvel Comics) Queen Grimhilde CC.png|Queen Grimhilde (Snow White) Sora CC.png|Sora (Same as #14) Mermaid King.png|"Mermaid King" Artemis CC.png|Artemis & Miss Martian (DC Comics) Ghostbusters CC.png|Ghostbusters (played by Jorge Castilla and Nicole Guzman) - Official Site Muno.png|Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba!) Phoenix CC.png|Phoenix & Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Fry CC.png|Fry, Nibbler & Bender (Futurama) Team America CC.png|Lisa, Chris & Sarah (Team America: World Police) Slave Leias CC 2.png|Slave Leias (Star Wars) - as played by Erica Marie Schubert, Annette 'belle' Cheney, and Yuri Naruse Hulk CC.png|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Poison Ivy CC.png|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Black Widow CC.png|Black Widow (Marvel Comics) - as played by Tally Smith Sombreros.png|Sombreros Dudes - as played by Mike Phillips (L) & Sean Craig ® Unknown 3 CC.png|Unknown Harley Quinn CC.png|Harley Quinn (Same as #12) Toadstool CC.png|Toadstool (Same as #17) The Wonder Twins CC.png|The Wonder Twins (DC Comics) Captain EO CC.png|Captain EO Unknown 4 CC.png|Unknown Anole CC.png|Anole (Same as 18) Ash CC.png|Ash (Army of Darkness) Silk Spectre II CC.png|Silk Spectre II & I (Watchmen) Black Canary CC.png|Black Canary (DC Comics) Hellgirl CC.png|"Hellgirl" (Same as #16) Penny Dreadful CC.png|Penny Dreadful (Official Site) Firestorm CC.png|Firestar (Marvel Comics) Han Solo Carb.png|Han Solo in Carbonite (Same as #13) Big Boy CC.png|Bob's Big Boy - as played by Pablo Ramos Picard CC.png|Captain Jean Luc Picard (Star Trek) The 11th Doctor.png|The Eleventh Doctor (Same as #2) Tony Stark CC.png|Tony Stark (Marvel Comics) Meiko CC.png|Meiko﻿ (Vocaloid) Lando CC.png|Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) Oompa Loompa CC.png|Oompa Loompa (Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory) Wonder Woman 2 CC.png|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Ronald McDonald CC.png|Ronald McDonald Unknown 5 CC.png|Unknown Geek Squad CC.png|The Geek Squad as played by Ashley, Taylor, Paige, and Hannah Centaur.png|Centaur (Same as #30) Team America CC.png|Lisa, Chris & Sarah (Same as #66) Harley Quinn 2 CC.png|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Black Canary 2 CC.png|Black Canary (DC Comics) Klingons CC.png|Klingons (Star Trek) Alice CC.png| Alice in Wonderland & The Queen of Hearts Lady Two Face CC.png|"Lady Two-Face" (DC Comics) - as played by Meagan Marie] Catwoman CC.png|Catwoman (Same as #20) Luna Lovegood CC.png|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) Manba Girl CC.png|Manba Girl - as played by Lily Loshbaugh Dame Fatale CC.png|Dame Fatale Video Category:Blog posts